1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a fine metal electrode. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a fine metal electrode used for manufacturing a fine metal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, potable and high-efficient electronic devices have been developed in semiconductor, display, optical and bio-industrial fields, and to meet demands for the above-mentioned electronic devices, various technologies have been developed for forming a fine metal electrode used for a core technology of manufacturing the electronic devices.
Until now, indirect patterning process such as photolithography, and direct patterning process such as laser patterning are normally used for manufacturing the electronic devices. The photolithography is most widely used to manufacture high quality and finest devices with better productivity, reliability and reproducibility.
However, in the photolithography, various processes such as depositing, cleaning, coating, exposing, developing, etching, removing and so on, are necessary, and most are processed with expensive equipments, so that cost prices are increased and additional processes are necessary to remove noxious materials generated from a chemical material such as an exposure.
In the laser patterning, relatively simple process is performed with relatively cheaper equipments, and high quality and finest devices may be manufactured in an atmospheric condition. However, productivity may be decreased in manufacturing a complex pattern, and producing time may be changed due to a pattern shape.